Be My Anchor
by iheartmurphy
Summary: Life had made them wild, heartless and self-hearted, but that changed the day they met each other. Together had managed to gather all the broken ey were always side by side, being each other's own anchor. Now, on the ground their fate changed that. They were pulled apart losing themselves. How long will take for Arizona and Murphy to lose their hope for good?
1. I The Calm

**Hello everyone, I hope you like my story. Please give me some feedback, so I know I can continue it! :)**

 **I. The Calm**

* * *

 _''You killed me. You killed us all.'' He screamed at her. She closed her eyes trying to escape from this hell._

 _''Why? Why you let them princess?'' His voice made her to open her eyes and stare at his face. Her heartbeat stopped when his disguised cold expression hit her like a wave.'' Why did you let them kill me?''_

 _''You're a murderer, a killer. You are a MONSTER!'' Everyone was screaming at her. She could not stand it anymore, she was so weak. She closed her eyes once again and let her pain to drown her._

Arizona's eyes snapped opened when she felt someone shaking her. She was trying to process when exactly she was and when she finally managed to remember she sighed. Arizona looked to her left side where her brown eyes fell on his blue ones.'' Hey.'' She greeted him.

''Hey? Ari are you okay? You were practically screaming for the last five minutes.'' He told her and she was able to see the concern on his eyes. She smiled and placed her hands on his face.

''Murphy I'm okay. Just another nightmare.'' She informed him and leaned to kiss him. He kissed her back and Arizona could feel his concern all over his body.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asked her after they pulled apart and Arizona stopped, thinking about it.

''Well, it's the same nightmare every single night. It started after you got banished. My grandparents, parents and you were all in a circle yelling at me that I killed you. Well you were telling me that I let them kill you. It's painful.'' She told him and her tears felled down her cheeks. Murphy stared at her and nodded his head when she finished.

He took her in his hands and embraced her.'' Nothing its true princess. I'm right here, much alive. And I'm pretty sure that you got stuck with me forever.'' He tried to light her mood and it worked. Arizona laughed at his comment and leaned further on his chest.

They stopped talking letting the silence to hug them, they sat there like this and Arizona couldn't but think about the last weeks of her life.

She was one of the 100 Delinquents send down to earth. But her miserable life did not begin to be awful down on the earth, no, it started from the day she was born. You see, she had broken one of the rules of the Ark the day she was born. She was a twin, breaking the rule of two children in one family. When her parents find out that they were having twins they decided to give up or kill the one so they would not get float. It was hard decision but they had to. That was their plan until her grandparents decided to get float themselves so their grandchildren could both live.

Her grandfather, Michael, was the personal guard of the counselor Jaha which was exactly why she lived. Michael told the counselor his idea of getting float he and his wife so his grandchildren could both live. The Counselor after a lot of thought agreed with him.

After having a whole day with the newborns, her grandparents got float. Arizona pained for them although she never met them, saw them just from photos.

Then after fourteen years, her parents also died. Her mother died instantly from a heart attack and her father unable to survive after his wife pass away commit suicide leaving both his children orphans.

Arizona was not the sweet girl anymore. She had changed, she got into fights pretty fast and caused trouble everywhere she went. The facts changed her, Arizona needed to survive, try to live as normal as she could.

Thankfully Arizona had her brother. She was not alone, she had Finn. The only good thing in all this shit she was going through.

The Collins twins were all alone in this world yet they had each other. They promised to be on each others side not matter what, and that's what they did. After a year they met another girl, Raven Reyes. Also orphan and alone in this world. Without further thought they embraced her into their tiny family.

But soon, Finn and Raven end up into a relationship which made Arizona beyond happy but lonely sometimes, since Finn would prefer to be alone with his girlfrien, something Arizona totally understood.

One day as she was passing through the rooms of the Ark she heard someone cry. She tried to listen carefully so she could spot where the noise was coming from and soon she was met with a boy. At first she thought to get pass him, to not care. But deep inside her, Arizona wanted to help him. And she did.

As soon as her hand touch his shoulder and the boy look up, Arizona couldn't but stare at his blue eyes, which eventually fell in love with. That day her life changed for the good. She met her love of her life. She knew it.

She met John Murphy and Arizona knew she had found her destiny, her home.

They soon start hanging out with each other, and then Arizona found out about his tragic life, which made her want to laugh and cry at the same time. They shared so many things. Both parent less and broken. After spending so much time together Murphy and Arizona did not want to leave each other. Ending up into a secret relationship which only Finn and Raven knew.

But since Murphy was also a dynamic character and he would not let anything pass by, he soon found himself into the sky-box after attacking two guards who made laugh of him and flirt with Arizona.

Arizona was proud of him. She would visit him in jail, trying to have time with him. But she was sent also to the sky-box after getting into a fight with a guy at the lunch because he told her that she was the cause of her family's death and that she would also kill her brother.

Finn and Raven were the only ones that would visit her and Arizona had begged them to go see Murphy and tell him that she was in jail and that's why she could not see him.

After a year in jail no one would come visit her. Something that made her suspicious but could not do anything for it. And then she was sent down on earth. She reunited with Murphy and found out that that her brother was also locked up.

She met a lot of new people and made new friends, Octavia, Jasper, Monty and a lot others. She had a good relationship with everyone there expect Bellamy and Clarke since they decided to hung Murphy and then banish him. She tried everything in her path to get him back but Finn deciding to play the father figure had told her no.

But now Murphy was back after spending his banishment as the play toy of the Grounders. Arizona was the one that took care of him through his illness and after he was totally okay, she took him to her tent and now after couple of days he was absolutely fine and Murphy was trying desperately to make a good impress of Bellamy.

Arizona was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone shaking her again. She knew it was Murphy since they had not move.'' Arizona, you need to stop this kind of hobby.'' He told her sternly.

''What kind of hobby?'' She asked him.

''Zone out and pretend to be dead.'' Murphy told her.

''Shut up.'' She told him and then twisted her body and faced him. He was smiling like a fool and pressed his lips to hers. His kiss was passionate and tendentious which made Arizona suspicious but didn't question it. She placed her hands on his face and moved her body towards his body making him lean back on the bed.

After couple more seconds they pulled apart to get a breath but they continued their kiss and soon they were pulling out their clothes. Arizona then pushed Murphy back and told him to stay still as she was unbuttoning his pants. Murphy had placed his hands behind his head and looked the scene in front of him. He smirked letting Arizona make her magic.

It wasn't their fist time like this. They had shared a bed a lot of times in the Ark. But Murphy was amazed by her skills and every time he wanted to enjoy it. But now they need to be quiet since no one knew about them.

They were both naked and Murphy had turned them around so now he was on top and she was on her back. Murphy leaned down and placed his face on the crook of her neck and started sucking the spot between her neck and ear which he knew it was driving her crazy.

He looked up at his masterpiece and he smirked widely at the hickey he had made. But now he moved his lips to hers and started kissing her once again. Arizona placed her hands on his wild hair and closed her eyes enjoying the kiss. Murphy deciding ti was enough, he moved forward. He placed small kisses to her chin, to her neck, her breasts and then followed by her belly which made her giggle and Murphy to roll his eyes. And then moved to her private area.

He smiled and started sucking it. Arizona's eyes closed rolling behind her headd and she started making small noises but soon her mouth closed by Murphy's hand. Rolling her eyes, she started sucking his fingers.

After couple more minutes of teasing her, Murphy placed himself inside her and let her adjust his size since their last time was back on the Ark. He moved his eyes to her face and after seeing it relax, he started moving. He placed his hands on ether side of her head and put his head on the crook of her neck sniffing her scent which was driving him crazy.

Arizona was in ecstasy and could not make a single sound. She was running her fingers to his back letting Murphy do all the hard job.'' Murphy I'm so close.'' She moaned to his ear.

''Come for me princess.'' He told her and as soon as he found her sweet spot inside her, Arizona found herself in cloud nine. She relaxed and started caressing Murphy's back as he continue thrusting inside her trying to find his own release.

Arizona started talking dirty to him since she knew it was turn on for him and moving her breasts to his chest and then Murphy came as well. He rolled over her to the bed and closed his eyes trying to catch his breath.

''I have missed this.'' Arizona cried out making Murphy laugh.

''You know, when the grounders was torturing me the only thing that helped me out was you. I was thinking about you.'' Murphy confessed after a long pause. Arizona didn't respond just listening to him.'' But here I am.''

''Those days without you was just torture. Finn and Raven was practically taking shifts take care of me in order not to murder Bellamy and Clarke.'' She told him and moved her body so she could look at him.

''Buzz killers.''

Before Arizona could even respond someone burst into the tent making Arizona cover Murphy with the blanket and looked at the entrance to see her brother there.'' Finn!''

''Ari, we go to hunt come-'' He was cut off as soon as he saw clothes on the floor and then his sister.'' Is this-" Before Finn could finish his question Murphy's head poped out of the blanket waving at Finn with a big smirk on his face. Finn rolled his eyes and sighed.'' Let's go Ari, we're going to hunt and you're coming with me.''

''What about me?'' Murphy asked Finn as he was leaving the tent.

''You're helping Octavia with the food.'' Finn ordered and left the tent. Arizona as soon as he left got up and dressed herself. Murphy still on the bed.

''Enjoying the show?'' She asked him and Murphy nodded.'' Whatever, I will go now.'' She leaned and kissed him.'' Bye.''

''Bye.'' Murphy told her and stayed there for a couple more minutes.


	2. II The Calm2

Arizona stepped into the drop ship as people was getting out with guns in their hands. She listened as Bellamy gave orders and stand beside him. But moved quickly in one of the table with guns and search one for herself. She watched as Myles on of the boys asked Clarke nervously if she wanted him to go with her and after nodding her head walked to where Arizona was sitting and looked at her warmly. But before Arizona could say something Finn came to them. ''Ready to go?'' He asked both the girls.

''I don't think so.'' Clarke said and Arizona nodded her head.

''Come on, we made a good team.'' He tried to convince the girls who both gave up. As Clarke turned her face to walk Myles approached her.

''Hey partner. We waste the day. Finn, Arizona join the team?'' He asked the twins.

''Sure.'' Both said and Myles smiled.

''Awesome. I never got the chance to hang out with you. Do you know how I got arrested on the Arc?'' He started bubbling causing Arizona to roll her eyes.

''If he will not shut up, I will punch him.'' Arizona whispered to Finn who smiled at her comment.

''Dying to hear about it.'' Finn told him and soon the four of them walked out of the drop ship.

They were soon on the forest, Finn looking at traces some animal had left, Clarke looking everywhere, Myles trying desperately to hide his fair and Arizona leaning against a tree.

''I could eat a whole boar myself, no joke.'' Myles said and moved with the others.'' Do you know which part is the best? It's going to sound gross.''

''Myles, quiet for a second.'' Clarke motioned him looking on the ground exactly where Finn was looking. Arizona curious walked to them thanking God that Myles finally shut up.

''What's it?'' Arizona asked him.

''Those tracks'' Finn hesitated.

''Are perfect.'' Clarke finished for him.

''Too perfect.'' He told them. Finn looked up.'' We been hunted.''

Myles got to his feet and pointed his gun somewhere but nowhere practically. Arizona got also to her legs and walked further on the forest looking after the traces.

''Arizona, come back.'' Finn yelled at her but soon his attention turned to Myles who fall down after two arrows stuck at him, one on the leg and on his shoulder.

Finn got to his feet ready to run but stopped when Arizona was not on his side. ''Arizona!'' He yelled with his strength. But when he heard movement behind him he was Clarke on the ground hurt. He was going to help her but after something collided to his head everything went dark.

''It doesn't need a big fire.'' Octavia said as soon as she saw Del bringing more woods for the fire. She was inside the meat hut.'' Try to shut it down.''

''You got that from your boyfriend?'' Del asked her with a smirk on his face.

''She's right. The hot fire will not preserve the meat.'' Murphy informed him since he was listening to them. Del turned to look at Murphy.

''If you can't take the heat get the hell out of here. You should be kissing our ass for letting you come back to the camp.'' He told them and turned to leave. ''Keep working.'' Octavia rolled her eyes and turned to her work while Murphy tried his best not to respond to Del.

''Couldn't your brother find you a better job?'' Murphy asked her as he worked on something. '' Everything would be better than this.''

''Probably. But someone needs to do this.'' She told him and turned to face him. Murphy smirked at her and went back at his work. Octavia stood there staring a couple of seconds at him.'' So...Murphy...''

''Hmm.'' He said and looked up at her.

''You and Arizona...'' She hesitated. Should she tell him?

''What about me and her?'' Murphy asked her confused.

''Are two together?'' She finally asked him. She looked at his face and soon she realized that she caught them. She smiled to herself.'' I knew it.''

''What? No, we're friends.'' Murphy told her and looked back down at his knife.

''Come on, your face says otherwise. You taught shit.'' Octavia sang and Murphy chuckled at her.'' Also, she's acting different around you. She's not the strong girl, she's the sweet little girl.''

''Cut it Octavia. We're not together.'' Murphy tried again but Octavia continued her babbling.

''She told me.'' She tried and looked as his head shot up at her with wide eyes.

''She told you about us?'' Murphy asked her unsure. But Arizona was the one who told him not to tell anyone else. How could she be the one that told Octavia about their secret relationship?'' I mean she was the one that said to keep it secret.''

''Ha!'' She said and pointed a finger at Murphy.'' So I'm right. You two have a relationship.'' Murphy looked at her and then mentally slapped himself. How can he be such an idiot? He closed his eyes and sighed.

''Don't say anything to anyone. It's supposed to be a secret.'' Murphy told her and worked again. Octavia laughed at him.'' Why are you laughing?''

''It's hilarious how you of all people is afraid of his secret relationship.'' Octavia laughed again. Murphy wanted more than anything to shut her up but he was trying to change Bellamy's mind and be nice with his sister would be a benefit.

''Shut up Octavia.''

''Alright, I will keep it a secret. Only because Ari is my friend.'' Octavia told him and Murphy nodded his head.'' Keep her safe.''

''She doesn't need me.'' Murphy told her and looked at his hands once again. Octavia stood there, staring at Murphy before her eyes landed on the big fire that erupted beside Murphy. She stared at it before she snapped and yelled at Murphy.'' Fire. Help.''

Murphy soon looked at the fire and tried to help Octavia out of the tent. Trying not to get hurt Murphy pushed Octavia out and then himself. Bellamy who was there helped him to his feet after Murphy fell to his knees trying to refile his lungs with air, old memories rushing back to his mind.

''Are you okay?'' Bellamy asked him and Murphy could only stare at him.

''Yeah, I'm good.'' He said and snapped his hand off Bellamy's grip. He turned around looking for someone. When he spotted who he was looking for he run to his direction and throw his fist to his face. It was Del.'' It's your fault. She told you that to shut down the fire. You piece of shit.''

Murphy was on top of Del hitting him. But Bellamy stepped and broke free Del from Murphy.

''Hey Murphy stop.'' He yelled at the boy and soon he stopped trying to break free.'' What the hell happened?''

''After Octavia told him to shut down the fire because it was not good for the meat he did the exact opposite thing just because she told him not to.'' Murphy said pointing at Del. Bellamy looked between the two boys and then at his sister.

''Murphy is right.'' Octavia told him.

''Alright.'' He said and looked at the burnt tent sighing. Murphy rolling his eyes turned and walked to his tent. If he was the one that cause this, he would be banished once again. But Del had not tried to kill anyone. Yeah, bullshit. Murphy thought.

Finn and Clarke were dragged through a room by a grounder. They took them as prisoners. The grounder threw them to their knees and Finn looked around the room. He was going to say something but someone walked into the room. They looked up and noticed it was Anya.

''Where is Arizona?'' Finn yelled at her.'' Where is my sister.'' He was losing his mind. He couldn't see Arizona nowhere, what if she was hurt? What if they killed her already? Finn looked up at Anya.'' Where is she? Where's my sister?'' He asked her with tears in his eyes.

Anya didn't lose the cold look on her face.'' Quiet. ''

''What do you want from us?'' Clarke asked her. Anya moved away and showed them a girl in a table trying desperately for air.

''Help her.'' She ordered Clarke.'' If she dies, he dies.'' Anya said and pointed her sword to Finn whose eyes widened. Finn looked than at Clarke. He didn't want to die now, no before making sure Arizona was safe.

''Her name is Trish.'' Anya told her and Clarke looked at the girl and then at Anya.

''I can't do it. I don't have any equipment. ''

''We will give you what we have.'' Anya said and the grounder behind her walked to her command. Clarke eyed Anya.

''Why you think I can save her?''

''Lincoln told her.'' Finn stated.

''Yes. Our healer is gone. There's nothing we can do for her. For his good I hope you can save her.'' Anya told Clarke.

''Wait, what happened to her?'' Clarke asked Anya as she was leaving.

''She was at the bridge.'' She said and left.

''Clarke you can do this.'' Finn told her and Clarke looked at him desperate.'' Please I need you to save her. Not for me but for my sister. I don't know what happened to her. I need you to get out of here and find her.''

''Finn I can't do this. I need equipment.'' She told him, her eyes full of tears.

''Listen to me. You don't need much equipment. Use your head. Please Clarke. You can do this. I know you can. I trust you. But please hurry up.'' Finn begged her and Clarke taking a deep breath looked back at the girl.

''I'll try.''

''I know you will.''

The kids who went for hunt were coming back. Raven was standing at the dropship looking at each of them to see if Finn got back. Sure they were not together anymore, nor she wanted to, she still had feelings for him. She walked to Murphy's direction when she spotted him doing something.

''Are the hunters back? Is Finn back?'' She asked Murphy who looked up at her.

''I don't think so, but relax. I'm sure Clarke is keeping him out of trouble.'' Murphy told her and Raven took deep breaths. He was probably right but she didn't want him to know that. She turned to face him again.

''Arizona is out there with them.'' She told him and Murphy stopping what he was doing leaned forward on the table and shot his head up at her.

''I know.'' He sighed.'' I'm way too worried but her brother is with her. I know he is protecting her.'' Murphy stated more to himself.

''She is protected.'' Raven told him.'' I think so.'' He murmured the last part and left him when she spotted Bellamy. Murphy was looking at her leaving him behind before returning cleaning the fishes they caught today.

He was worried sick for Arizona. Now he understood what she was feeling when he got banished from the camp. But he knew that she had Finn and Clarke and gun. Something that he didn't had. But again the grounders were dozen of them and Arizona was so tiny against them. But the girl had a spirit that Murphy didn't have seen again on other girls.

He looked at the hunters and walked to one who was near him.'' Hey have you see Arizona or Finn or Clarke?'' He asked him and the boy looked up at him.

''Sorry, no. They got another direction from all of us.'' He told Murphy who nodded his head.

''Great.'' Murphy murmured. He had a feeling deep inside him that Arizona was in trouble. He was right back on the Arc when Finn came and told him when Murphy was on the prison that Arizona was also a prisoner now.

He tried to push these thought to the back of his head, telling himself that she was strong and she was a warrior. That she was able to protect herse


End file.
